


I Miss Those Good Old Days

by ImmortalKoschei



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Author is a Gay Idiot, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Reference to Written Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalKoschei/pseuds/ImmortalKoschei
Summary: Indiana and Belloq share a semi sweet moment between trying to outwit each other.





	I Miss Those Good Old Days

**Author's Note:**

> this is garbage

     The smell of cigarette smoke wafted its way into Indiana's nose, and he grimaced as the pungence of the stale musk roused him from his comfortable dozing.  
     “René…” Indiana groaned, keeping his eyes closed, “put that damn thing out. You know I can't stand the reek of those things.”  
     A soft, hearty chuckle from the body beside Indiana make the bed beneath shake gently, and a moment later, Indiana felt nimble fingers comb through his hair, periodically tugging his hairs softly.  
     “And what would a French man be without his cigarettes, Indiana? Especially after sex,” René teased, but nevertheless extinguished the cigarette in the ashtray that sat on the dingy bedside table that matched the rest of the hotel room's furnishings.  
     Blearily, Indiana squinted an eye open to watch his rival with scrutiny. As if waiting for the moment when the man would pounce on him, knife in hand, and idly Indiana thought back to their college days. He thought back to when this was a normal occurrence for the both of them, instead of rare one night flings. He thought about when they loved each other. Really loved each other. Not this love-hate relationship they had developed over the years.  
     Indiana rolled over, so his head lay in René's lap and wrapped his arms around the other man's waist. René looked down at him with a warm smile, and continued to run his finger through Indiana's hair.  
     “You're thinking very loudly, Indiana” René murmured softly, “what's got you so mesmerized tonight?”  
     “Nothing and everything,” Indiana admitted.  
     “Could you be more specific?”  
     “Our school days.”  
     “Ah.”  
     There was a heavy silence for several minutes as the two both were enthralled by their own memories. Of nights spent in each other's embrace, or spent talking, or more often than not in the library frantically studying for one of Professor Hindeck's infamous exams. Indiana fondly remembered René falling asleep several times during their final midterm study session, and how he had kept René awake only with black coffee and the promise of a wonderful night if they both managed to pass the exam (which they had with flying colours).  
     “Whatever happened to our plan to become teammates, René?” Indiana inquired.  
     “I copied your work to win an award. We had a falling out, and since then we've hated each other,” René supplied, and Indiana winced at how easily the words seemed to flow from his rival.  
     “We helped each other with the Crystal Skull of Corzan,” Indiana replied defensively. “You gave me the information I needed to locate it, twice, and I eventually returned it to its home thanks to your help.”  
     “I sold it to Nazi soldiers and only gave you it's location the second time after I ransomed the information in exchange for sex, Indiana.”  
     “You didn't have to give it to me at all, René. And you gave me the location after selling it. You essentially helped me steal from the Nazis.”  
     “Still looking for the best in people I see, Indiana.”  
     Indiana grinned cockily, and pushed himself up so that he was face to face with René. He leaned in and pecked him on the lips.  
     “René Emile Belloq, you cannot convince me that selling an artifact to the Nazis just to have it stolen from them by a third party was not a good thing to do on your part.”  
     “Your moral compass is very strange, Dr. Jones.”

     “And yours is ass backwards, but none of that formal doctor shit tonight, René. Save it for tomorrow, when we're rivals scrambling to dress and forget tonight like we always try to do,” Indiana pointed out somewhat bitterly and lowered himself back to his prior position on René's lap.


End file.
